Return to India
by zodiacvamp
Summary: What will Gemma do with her future? What If Kartik didn't die?
1. The boat

Staring off the bow she thought about all that had happened. Finding out her mother had been in the Order and finding out about her powers. She hadn't had many visions lately, her last one about this boat and who would be with her.

Her father was recovering well and she hoped that he would be totally himself soon. Tom was fine and had decided to talk care of their grandmother, instead of coming with them. Gemma smiled at the thought of her grandmother. Old and headstrong, her grandma was determined to keep the family out of trouble. Gemma's smile got bigger as she remembered the look on her grandmother's face when she had told her.

6 months ago

" Your doing what?!"

" I'm taking father back to India and I'm going to---"

" You will not marry him! I forbid it!"

" I am going to. I love him and he has been there for me more than you'll ever know."

" Gemma do you know the scandal this will cause?"

" I don't care grandmother. I love him and he loves me. There is nothing wrong with that." Gemma's voice stayed calm. Even though she felt anger boiling in her belly.

" There is something wrong! He is not suitable for you!"

" I never asked your blessing grandmother, though I would treasure it. I only told you because I will be moving with my fiancée and father back to India." There was silence in the room. Then her grandmother turned and walked out the door toward the gardens. Gemma sighed, this wasn't what she had planned on.

Present

Luckily her grandma had come around. She just never told anyone the real reason her son and granddaughter had moved back to India. All her friends thought they had moved back because her father had a business deal. Gemma laughed as arms encircled her waist………..


	2. Dinner

" Hello beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

" Hello" she smiled. This is what she had fought for, this man wrapped around her. " What have you been up to?"

" Looking around. I saw your father….. He was in the dinning room eating."

" That's good." Gemma replied as she felt him place his lips on her neck. She turned in his arms coming face to face with him. His dark skin and hair made her heart jump. " I love you"

" I love you too" he said as he kissed her. One of his hands was on her hip and the other on her back pressing her to him. " shall I walk you to your cabin Miss Doyle?"

" I'd like that" holding his hand they walked to her cabin. After opening the door she turned, "did you have dinner yet?"

" I was going to get some"

" Do you want to go with me?"

" Gemma I don't know if that would be wise."

" Why? I want to go to dinner with you."

" I don't want you to be in danger though. Some people would be very angry seeing us together."

" I don't care."

" Fine" he sighed, "but lets just have them bring it to us then."

" Ok, I'll go order from the kitchen." she kissed him, "Wait for me here?"

" Always" he smiled.

With dinner finished they lay on her bed holding each other and not really saying much. This was the best time for Gemma. No one staring or whispering comments to their friends. It was just her and Kartik. They had been through a lot but now that she had completed Finishing school, they could move on.

Most of the girls who had been in her class had married shortly after or before graduation. Felicity had moved to Paris and Anne was a actress in the Opera. Gemma glanced at the book on her night stand, it held her mothers words and her friends addresses so that they could write. Both had promised to visit when they could.

A hand moved up to her side, " What are you thinking about?"

" My friends. Everyone got what they wanted and now I can think of our future."


	3. Home

**Gemma's point of view**

**Only a couple days later we had finally landed! The smell of curry carried all the way to the docks. It made me feel like I was home and the quick thought of the cave of sighs made me blush. I looked at Kartik, he's face showing that he had missed India just as much as I had. Holding my father's arm I guided him through all the stalls to find our carriage and luggage. I looked around as the driver helped father into the carriage, where was he? Then I caught sight of him, he was talking to an elderly Indian man. They looked friendly but also intense. I sounded the whistle Kartik had taught me on the boat. I knew he would know it was me, but he didn't turn around. I waited, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to interrupt him but I needed to know if he would meet us later or if he just needed a moment.**

" **Miss Doyle?"**

" **Yes?"**

" **The gentleman over there asked me to give you this."**

" **Thank you" I replied as I opened the note:**

**Gemma,**

**I'll meet you at your father's estate. I hope to find out some things before I meet with you. Love, Kartik.**

**I sighed and got in the car. I was a little worried, what did he have to know? Why couldn't he just tell me?**

**My thoughts consumed me until we pulled up to out house. It had been empty for four years. The last person to leave had been my father. This was bitter sweet for us. We'd lost a loved one the last time we were here and now, I hoped, I would be gaining new loved ones. I wasn't going to let the pain over come me. I was going to change what this house meant for us.**

" **Gemma"**

" **Yes Father?"**

" **Help me out please," as I helped him he looked at the house, " Let's fix it up and do your mother proud."**

" **I'd love to"**


	4. The estate

The estate looked almost the same. There were a few broken things but not many. They would only be staying here until they could fix it and sell it. Gemma knew that she wouldn't be able to run the house like her mother and her father was in no shape to do so. Kartik wouldn't be convertible in this house.

They had talked about it on the ship. They wanted a small place, where Kartik could work his own land. Gemma had decided that she would wear saris and keep her English dress for special occasions. Her father would live in his own little hut close by.

" Miss Doyle"

"Yes?"

" There is a young man who says he knows you at the front gate."

" Thank you. I'll take care of it." She replied as she walked out the front doors. At the gate she saw her prince, Kartik. " May I help you?"

" Yes, I'm looking for the Doyle's"

" To whom do you speak of?"

" This red haired lady told me to meet her here."

" Hmmm….well that doesn't narrow it down."

" Well her name in Gemma and," he lowered his voice " she has visions."

Gemma smiled and opened the gate. He pulled her into his arms, " I missed you."

" If you miss me so much when your gone, why did you leave?"

" Just asking a few people what they know."

" About?"

"Our old friends the Rakshana."

" Do you think they'll come after us?"

"No. I just couldn't take the risk." he kissed her forehead. " Come on lets go work on the house."


	5. Surprise

This is my first lemon…….. I hope you like it.

Music played. Today was the day.

Dressed in a silk red and white sari Gemma felt her nerves kick in. This was her big day. They had mixed Indian and English customs. On of the workers daughters had volunteered to by the flower girl. Since neither Kartik or Gemma had none or close to no family it was a small wedding. The music started and Gemma grabbed her fathers arm. Saritana walked ahead leaving roses, rain lilies and violets behind her. Gemma carried Rose rain lilies in her hand as she walked down the isle. They had a christen minister performing the wedding.

" I do."

" I do."

" Your may now kiss the bride."

Kartik pulled her in and kissed her. When they can up they were gasping for air.

Later that night

" You can do this Gemma." she looked in the mirror. She had changed into her wedding night nightgown. Summoning what courage she had she walked into the bedroom. Kartik was laying in his pants playing with the ring that now rested on his left hand. He glanced up. Smiling he sat up and crosses to her. " I love you" taking her lips in his he moved them back until she was between him and the door. One hand on her hip and the other on her neck. Her hands moved over his bare chest, sighing at the feel of his muscles. He lifted her up, carrying her to the bed. Setting her down he said, " Gemma are you sure your ready?"

" I love you. You're my husband. I want to be with you in every way." She pulled her gown up a little, exposing more of her legs. He crawled on top kissing her neck. He pushed the cap sleeve off her shoulder, exposing more skin. Hands and mouths were everywhere. Gemma had no idea when her nightgown and his pants had come off. His knee separated her thighs as he played with one of her nipples. Using his hand on the one his mouth wasn't teasing. " Kartik please!" He gave in pushing into her. They both cried out with pleasure. Gemma felt a moment of pain but she mostly felt the insane pleasure. She kissed him fiercely as him as he moved in and out. Their mouths drowning out the moans. Gemma clung to him as she reached her climax.

Exhausted Gemma curled into him.


	6. Life and Visions

The work didn't take very long. Her father didn't do much but he was always encouraging people. When Gemma would pass by Kartik she would stand a few seconds admiring him. A few weeks and they were done. It didn't even take long to find a buyer.

1 year later

Enjoying some fresh air Gemma looked out the window at the road. Kartik would be home soon from his job down on the dock. She stepped outside so she could smell the breeze from the harbor. Then it hit her, breathing deep she worked into the vision.

A little girl was playing in the yard. " Mommy why is daddy so late?"

" I don't know sweetheart." just then he rounded the corner, "look! There he is." The little girl raced down the yard screaming, "Daddy!"

Kartik dropped his bag, scooping her into his arms." Hello my little lady bug."

The vision changed

It was all clouds. Nothing but bright white all around her. " Hello, Mrs. Doyle." Said a figure that appeared before her.

"who are you?"

" I was a member of the Order before I died. I was chosen to give you a message." it paused before continuing, " You were the chosen one to work the realms magic. Your daughter, the one growing in you now, will have visions but will never enter the realms unless you take her. Your family will always possess this gift of vision, but never more."

"why are you telling me this?"

" So you will understand. You had the strongest gift, and the realms are at peace. Your family and the rest of the order will move on. "

"What about the spirits?"

" The sacrifice made changed the tree's purpose. Now they can speak for themselves one last time. It's your time to return to the real world. Your mother sends her best wishes and love."

" Give her mine as well?"

" Of coarse. Now off you go."

" Gemma!" Kartik called, " You scared me."

" I'm sorry."

"What happened?

" I had a couple visions."

"About?"

" Oh Kartik!" she wrapped her arms around him, " we're going to have a beautiful baby girl."

" A baby?"

" Yes, she is just like you."


End file.
